Hanger spacer devices have been provided that space garments along the length of a garment-supporting rod. In such devices, the hanger spacers are typically mounted on the rod and are thus not usable in transporting garments, such as by professional dry cleaning or laundering businesses.
Another prior device is a hanger clip, which provides for grouping of garment hangers. The hanger clip, however, does not space the garments apart, and thus does not inhibit wrinkling of the garments. Another prior hanger separator provides for only one garment hanger and must be made with several portions of material. Yet another prior garment hanger bar is specifically for travel boxes and is thus limited in use.